


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by guccimonster



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Co-workers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Interns & Internships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccimonster/pseuds/guccimonster
Summary: A series of meetings between Gilgamesh and Arturia in a workplace.





	1. It All Started With An Intern

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through all my files and came across this short piece I made a while back. 
> 
> I inspired most of the dialogue mainly from the “I Want One” scene in Iron Man 2 because the scene really fit Gilgamesh and Arturia, so that happened.
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters this’ll be, but I’m aiming for 7-8. 
> 
> Enjoy!

> “Nature’s first green is gold,
> 
> Her hardest hue to hold.
> 
> Her early leaf’s a flower;
> 
> But only so an hour.
> 
> Then leaf subsides to leaf.
> 
> So Eden sank to grief,
> 
> So dawn goes down to day.
> 
> Nothing gold can stay.”

“Who is she?" Gilgamesh asked after sitting down, eyes fixated on the woman sorting papers by her desk.

Enkidu typed away at the computer, hair swathed in a messy bun, “Well, she's an intern, so she’ll be here for what, two to three months? And potentially, an expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that,"

"I don't ogle, and anyway, I need her. You know I've always needed an assistant."

Enkidu shrugged, turning in his chair, “Yeah, and I've got three potential candidates lined up waiting to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it's her.” Gilgamesh reasoned.

Enkidu frowned, “No, it’s not. She’s here for an internship, not to serve you and all your needs.” 

Gilgamesh ignored Enkidu, and called the blonde woman out, "How do I spell your surname, Arturia?"

The blonde woman looked away from what she was doing and turned her head over her shoulder, “It’s Pendragon: P-E-N-D-R-A-G-O-N."

Gilgamesh looked through the database for her files and surnames labeled ‘P’.

"What, are you going to google her now?" Enkidu muttered only so that he could hear.

"Hm? I thought I was ogling her.”

“Haha. Very funny, Gil.”

Gilgamesh clicked on the files that popped up, “Oh, what a very, _very_ impressive individual. She's fluent in French, Japanese, Italian, Latin, _wait_ , who speaks Latin?”

Enkidu rolled his eyes, "Nobody speaks Latin, Gil, it's a dead language. You can either read or write Latin, but you can't speak it,"

Gilgamesh couldn’t help being impressed by her resume the more he read, "Enkidu, this is her. She's got everything that I need.” 

“Don’t even think about it, Gil,” Enkidu warned, “The company assigned her to me. I’ll make sure her time here will be an insightful one, so you better keep your hands off her.” 

Suddenly, Arturia walked over to them and Gilgamesh gave her a once over. She wore neatly ironed garments, and fasioned her golden hair in an intricate arrangement of braids. She looked professional with how she carried herself, and dipped her head in the presence of her older. Her posture was stiff, and he could tell she wasn’t used to wearing heels from the way she walked, however, she did well concealing it. 

"I need your impression," Arturia asked him.

Gilgamesh peered at her intriguingly, "You have a quiet reserve, I don't know, you have an old soul...?"

Arturia handed him a portfolio, "I meant your fingerprint for the documents."

Gilgamesh sighed, "Of course you did."

Once he finished signing everything, Arturia closed the folder and pulled it to her chest, "Will that be all?"

"No, I still–"

Enkidu cut him off smoothly, “ _Yes_. Thank you, Arturia, you’re dismissed.”

She excused herself, and Gilgamesh watched her go, knowing he'd find a way to get what he wanted in the span of the two to three months she had to work in the office. It was only a matter of time. 


	2. Coffee & Roses

Arturia was doing rather decently for her first week in the office. Enkidu, her temporary co–worker, was understanding of her position. His good–natured demeanor was helpful and made her life much easier.

The company itself functioned well. Its workers completed their jobs diligently and never slacked off, well as far as she could tell.

After college, she continued on her way towards her part–time internship. 

It would be somewhere in the afternoon, 1:15 PM, to be exact, when Enkidu careened right into her, barely avoiding her with a cup of hot coffee in his hands.

“Whoa!” Enkidu exclaimed, “Sorry ‘bout that, Arturia! I didn’t see you!”

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” she inquired, dusting her knee–length skirt.

Enkidu rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed, “ _Actually_ , I was gonna drop this coffee by Gilgamesh’s office, and attend to some personal business, however, since you’re headed there, would you mind taking my place?”

Arturia blinked, “Not at all. Although, may I ask, is everything all right?”

“Oh, yes, all is well,” Enkidu handed the coffee over to her, “I wouldn’t normally ask this of you, and I know you’re not an assistant or anything, but I’m late as it is, and I know Gilgamesh gets real antsy without his caffeine, so–"

“I understand,” Arturia reassured, “I’ll deliver this to him, so you can get to where you need to.”

Enkidu flashed her a bright smile, and dashed away, “Thanks, Arturia!”

Arturia waited to the elevator doors to open, and stepped in, pressing the button for the seventh floor and tapped on the cup. This would be her second encounter with her boss, a man that spared time for no one. She saw him around the workplace, but she never engaged in any discussions with him. Enkidu advised for her to focus on her work at all times, and avoid Gilgamesh, if possible. She didn’t ask why, and assumed it was to spare their boss some bothersome contact.

The doors parted and she entered the office, finding her way to his space and knocking lightly on his door to make him aware of her presence.

His head snapped up, and she noticed that there were barely visible dark circles under his eyes, marring his golden skin, “Arturia? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She lifted the cup, signaling her reason for her being here, “Enkidu asked me to drop your coffee by since he was running some errands.”

He looked relieved, and beckoned her over, a little slow in his actions, “Finally. I’ve been waiting longer than I should’ve.”

He took the cup from her hands, his fingers lightly brushing against her skin. She didn’t mind the contact, and pulled her hand to her side, “I apologize for not bringing it to you much earlier.” 

“It isn’t your job, therefore, you needn’t fret over it.” Gilgamesh took a sip, the steam billowing around him. 

Arturia twiddled her thumbs, “May I excuse myself?”

“Actually, take a seat. I’d like to talk to you.”

Arturia gulped, and sat down in an empty additional seat in front of his desk. What could he want from her? 

“Don't look so tense, I’m not gonna bite,” Gilgamesh assured her, setting his cup down, “I like briefing my workers myself. It helps me understand them a little bit better than what’s in their resumes.” 

“Is there anything specific you’d like to know?” 

“Anything you can tell me. Your major in college, your future plans, your hobbies,”

Arturia shifted in the chair, and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Well, I’m studying business management, so I needed some work experience in the field before I graduate with my associate degree. For my plans for the future, it’s pretty clear that I want to go into business.”

“When I went over your resume, I was rather impressed with your portfolio,” Gilgamesh noted, “your knowledge in languages and your professionalism is highly respectable and admirable. I’m confident you’ll go far in life, Miss Pendragon.” 

Arturia was surprised by his praise, and dipped her head, “That’s very considerate coming from you, sir.” 

“One more thing,” Gilgamesh suggested, lifting himself from his seat and padding towards the window, where he took a bouquet of roses and surprised her once again by extending them towards her, “Could you take these off my hands?”

He noticed her bemusement, and briskly explained, “They were given to me as a hospitable offering from a chairman from a different company, however, I don’t have much use for them. Think of them as a repayment for delivering my coffee.” 

Arturia thankfully took them, and bowed politely, “I appreciate the roses, sir.”

“Call me Gilgamesh,” he offered, holding the door open for her. 

“Thank you, _Gilgamesh_.” 


End file.
